2 Harry's (Philosophers Stone)
by scrumhalfnine
Summary: What if the Potters had had twins named Sirius and Remus, they are a cross between the marauders and Fred and George Weasley
1. Chapter 1

1981

Voldermort walked up the drive towards the Potter's house, his robe dragging on the ground behind him. The air was eerily silent, as if the animals could sense something was wrong, Voldermort knew what he must do, for if he killed the boy he would complete the prophecy. He could feel a strong residue of magic from the fidelius charm and another locking charm for the door but with a quick flick of his wand had obliterated the charms on the door. He was ready for a fight, the parents first but when he had taken them out it would be a simple case of killing the boy.

He blasted the door down and was surprised to see just James Potter standing there wand in hand, James cast an Impedimenta, not being able to do anything more lethal according to ministry law, Voldermort put up a quick protego and then ended the fight casting Avada Kedavra instantly killing James. He continued up the stairs and found Lily Potter unarmed. "He's not here," she said trying to delay Voldemort, she had no fear in her eyes but love for her family, a family that could die.

"Get out of the way silly girl, too much pure blood has been spilt tonight"

She persisted begging him as he pushed into one of the rooms searching for Harry " Please, take me instead of him" she begged

He lost patience and killed her, her cries of anguish ringing around the room. He saw a cot and a little baby and thought about spell ending the life of the boy that was prophecised to either be killed at his hand or be killed by him, the most powerful dark wizard of all, he scoffed at himself for thinking a baby could stop him and cast "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, a bolt of green light coming out of his wand. No one but Voldemort saw a shimmering blue shield appeared around the baby deflecting the spell back at the Dark Lord, ancient magic had been reawakened.

1991

"Come here boy's" Vernon Dursley's tone of voice made it quite clear he didn't want to congratulate them on being top of the class at their school but rather scold them for something that his son Dudley had done. "I made it quite clear that these cakes were for later,"

Harry replied " It wasn't us, it was your son that fat pig Dudley,"

"How dare you!" Vernon was clearly seething at the fact they would insult his perfect son, "Which one are you anyway, can't you get names"

Vernon called them both Harry, as the note left with them instructed, this was about the only section of the note he did follow, purely because he didn't believe either of them deserved names.

"We do I'm Sirius" Harry replied

"And I'm Remus" The other Harry also replied

"I refuse to call you by those horrible magical names" Vernon was clearly agitated at the fact they had tried to use their magical names again, how they found out was beyond him, he had never said anything about magic yet they still knew it existed. At least they don't know spells yet he thought to himself.

Sirius and Remus sat in their bedroom, a small cupboard underneath the stairs with one single bed that they shared, it had a smell of rotten food and was infested with rats, whilst they were sitting they polished Vernon's shoes, one of their daily chores, when the doorbell rang. Vernon went to get it, they were expecting visitors, Vernon had an important business meeting and he'd made the boy's clean the entire house, "It was his biggest deal to date" he'd told the boy's, they didn't believe him because he had one of these every year but nevertheless they cleaned the house from top to bottom in an attempt to please their ever demanding uncle. Vernon went to the door surprised his guests were here this early, they weren't due for another half an hour but he supposed that his business partner wanted more time to talk about his fascinating business that he reminded Remus and Sirius about constantly. He answered the door and saw the man of his nightmares.

"Hello," said Dumbledore. Vernon backed away in fear, he had only seen this man once but he knew it couldn't mean good news, Sirius peeked out wondering who the unexpected visitor was, he caught his breath sharply "Remus come look at this" The boys huddled together trying to get a peek of the man that had told them their names and taught them about the thing they dream of: magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hope you enjoy this, please leave a review saying which characters you want me to explore, and I'll try and work them into the story**

**A/N 2 – The first chapter seemed to be received well so I hope this is enjoyed**

**A/N 3 – This chapter also has a few fixes I thought I should be in there to their introduction to magic**

Chapter 2

Dumbledore stepped into the hallway, apparently enjoying Vernon's sudden fear, He shouted at Dudley to go to his room and not come back until Dumbledore left. Sirius and Remus shut the cupboard door, pretending not to know the man, waiting for themselves to be called.

"I believe it would be appropriate if you spoke to the twins," Vernon spoke the words as vehemently as he dared, with underlying fear giving away his true emotions. "Yes, it would be apt if I spoke to Sirius and Remus," Dumbledore spoke their magical names deliberately in an attempt to further intimidate the already quivering Vernon.

The boys left their cupboard, and spoke as innocently as they could manage, "Somebody called?" Vernon was sure they knew something they weren't letting on but hoped that by letting them speak he could still hide the truth from Dudley, "Yes, you can discuss your placement at the Juvenile detentioncentre," Vernon spoke this loudly, so as to bore Dudley who was almost certainly listening in, he showed Dumbledore and the boys into the living room and went to go and have his second breakfast while thinking over this preposterous man.

"So, boys," Dumbledore spoke slowly and calmly clearly in control of the conversation "After our last little talk, you know where you are going come September," Sirius and Remus looked shocked, amazed Dumbledore would speak so openly with their uncle around, Dumbledore seemed to be able to sense their thoughts (He could!) and addressed their concerns, "Don't worry, I cast a spell, if anyone listens they won't be able to hear anything. Now, down to business, you have a fortnight till you leave for Hogwarts and you need to buy your magical equipment. As your family don't have much of a … taste for magic, I've arranged for Hagrid, the groundsman, to take you to Diagon Alley, he will also take you two to your shared vault at Gringotts, don't worry, your parents have looked after you well."

Sirius and Remus were both struck with wonder, it took them a minute until Sirius spoke, "You mean this year…" Remus continued, "We go to Hogwarts…" Sirius picked up once again "And learn magic, Brilliant!"

The boys bounced around for the next two days until Hagrid came, they whispered to each other when they weren't working on one of Vernon's crazy chores, they were pretty sure he made them up in fact to frustrate the two. They discussed what the Wizarding World be like, and made plans to explore every inch, nook and cranny they could set their eyes upon.

Soon the day arrived and right on cue at 9:00 they heard a knock the door. They bounded after Vernon who was insistent on answering it in case it was 'A business associate', Vernon opened the door and had the second shock of the week as an 8ftman answered the door, he wore a large coat and was a built like a giant. He spoke in a gruff voice and said, I'm 'ere for Sirius and Remus. The twins darted past Vernon, with an excited energy filling them and they stole a glance at one another as they grinned ear to ear. "Hello Mr Hagrid," They both said in their politest voices, "alright boys, my how you've grown, never mind that, you can call me Hagrid. Did you know that I was the person who brought you here," He said as they strolled up the driveway and heard the definitive slam of a door behind them.

They talked as the walked to what Hagrid called 'a safe place to leave' and found he was a most amiable man whose rough appearance was the total opposite of his kind personality, he told them of the shops they were going to visit and all of the wonderful things of Hogwarts and beyond.

After about ten minutes walking Hagrid stopped and remarked they should have travelled far enough so as not to arouse suspicion. He told them to hold on tight as they grabbed his arms and apparated to a busy London street, the twins didn't notice anything remarkable about the street because to put it quite frankly, there wasn't. But, even if there had been they wouldn't have noticed it as they grinned like a Cheshire cat for the second time that day as they had just managed to change location via magic! Hagrid began to lead them towards a pub with a sign saying, _'The Leaky Cauldron'_, he opened the door and the boy's followed him inside.

**A/N – I decided they wouldn't feel the dizzy effects as they were so overwhelmed by the excitement of magical travel**

**A/N 2 – Sorry there isn't more, I decided to stop it here so you could have another chapter, as the next chapter out will be of The Trade Lock which takes longer as there is a large amount of research required.**


End file.
